


The Dipping Sauce Cults First Meeting

by Mizar_the_Gleeful



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Cassie - Freeform, Cult of Dipping Sauce, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizar_the_Gleeful/pseuds/Mizar_the_Gleeful
Summary: The forming of a cult for good....





	The Dipping Sauce Cults First Meeting

“I only reciently discovered this AU, but I'm completely in love with it. Cassie is one of my favorite OC's and I just wanted to contribute my own story.”

Cassie and her new friends sat around a table at a local fast food place, picking at their meals.

“I can't believe Michael got us kicked out of the cult,” Lydia pouted

“I bet he's just jealous,” Cassie said. “All that stuff about us lying about what happend after the others left is just an excuse.”

“It was kind of unbelievable,” Ann Pipped up. “But it happend, how the hell did you get to be friends with an all powerful demon anyway.”

“Yeah,” the others chorused.

Cassie smiled to herself, her mind flooding with memory.

“Well ... it was a few months into highschool and I was having a lot of trouble with my math class. Since I couldn't seem to get anywhere on my own, I decided to summon a demon for help. I'm just lucky I decided on Alcor, like he's repeatedly told me, any other demon would likely have torn me to pieces for bothering them with something so trivial. But he did agree to help me with the math problems in exchange for ice cream-”

“So thats why you brought that,” Lydia exclaimed, slapping the table.

“Exactly, it's his favorite snack. So, anyway I kept summoning him despite his objections and eventually Alcor just started showing up on his own, and we've been friends ever since, he's even played a couple of great pranks on me.” Cassie laughed remembering.

“You should be running that stupid cult instead of Michael,” Zoe grumbled. “It sounds like you know more about Alcor than anybody.”

“I know, said Lydia. If Michael and those idiots don't want us, we should start our own cult, and you should lead us. Maybe we could even become friends with Alcor ourselves.

“Lead us! Lead us! Lead us! The group chanted.

Cassie grinned, “Okay than, as my first order I say we should have our first meeting the day after tomorrow.

“We can use my basement,” Ann said, "should we bring anything?”

“How about a small tub of Ice cream each.” I wonder what Alcors going to say this, Cassie thought...  
.......................................................................

Alcor felt the familiar tug of a summons, he quickly said goodbye to Mabel and allowed himelf to be taken. As he manifested into his circle, he saw the familiar figure of Cassie standing there along with the cult members he'd seen her with the other day. “Hi kid, what is it this time?

“Well you know how I accidently joined one of your cults?”

“Yeah?”

“Well they kicked all of us out and these guys here want me to lead a new one and they want to be you're friends too, Cassie finished in a rush.”

“ We brought you Ice cream,” one of the cultists said nevously, holding up a tub.

Alcor leaned back in the air, and reluctently scanned Cassie's friends minds. “Well first things first,” he said. “You should all know that I can't stay solid much longer without a deal. How about this,” he pointed to the girl who had just spoken. “You give me that tub of Ice Cream and in return I at least agree to hear what you have to say.”

He held out his hand.

“D-deal,” The girl said nervously shaking it. “My names Lydia”

Everybody was silent for a minute as Alcor ate a few bites of mint chip. “You guys do know that summoning a demon is an incredably bad idea, he said finally, if I wanted to I could flay you all alive. With. My. Mind.

Cassie rolled her eyes at him. “Oh come on, I know you only do things like that to people who deserve it.”

A few hours and three tubs of Ice Cream later everybody had gotten comfortable around Alcor and he had learned all their names. He hadn't felt this relaxed around a decent sized group of people in a while.

“All right, All right,” he said laughing at a joke Ann had made. “I'll be your guys's friend. My real name is Dipper by the way.” He shot a grin at Cassie. Now this little cult of yours just needs a name.

“How about The Cult of DippingSauce,” Zoe suggested.

“Perfect,” Dipper laughed. Now, you guys can call on me whenever you need anything, but next time can you see if you can track down some birthday cake or moon mist flavours. Until next time!” As the world dissolved around him, Dipper thought about what Mabel would say about this.


End file.
